More Than A Brother Should
by puffin
Summary: For some time now, Mokuba Kaiba has had hidden feelings towards his brother that no one knows about. How can the young teen tell his one and only beloved brother that he loves him more than a brother should? And what will become of this?
1. Chapter 1

More Than A Brother Should

Chapter 1

Mokuba let out a sigh as he looked at his watch to see that it read 8:30 pm. He's big brother was late coming home from work again. He was always late coming home from work.

Don't get Mokuba wrong he knew it took a lot to run a company. Especially companies like Kaiba Corporation. But he did want his brother to try and be home on time at least once a week.

Just as he was about to give up and eat alone he heard his big brother's voice. This cause Mokuba to smile and sit up straighter in his chair. But the smile fell when he saw Seto was on the phone.

"I don't care how late you have to stay. I want it done before I come in to work in the morning. And you know how early I can show up." Seto growled out before snapping his phone shut as he sat down for dinner.

"Bad day?" Mokuba asked a few maids started to bring the dinner out.

"Same as any other day. I just have a lot of morons that work for me. They know that we are on a deadline for this new game and this one wants to complain about not seeing his wife. He should have thought of that before goofing off when we started four months ago." Seto said as he took a bite of his food.

"Maybe you should try being nicer to your employees. If you were they might get a lot more done in a shorter amount of time." Mokuba said trying to help.

"It doesn't matter how I treat them Mokuba. If they are going to waste time then they are going to pay for it. And I'm letting this moron keep his job. For now at least." Seto said as he took a sip of his wine. "How was your day? Did you get all your weekend homework done?" Seto then asked.

"Got that done on Friday. You know I never leave it until the last moment like Joey does." Mokuba said smiling at his big brother.

"That mutt can't do anything right unless you dangler a doggy bone in front of his face." Seto stated.

Mokuba sighed at this. He really didn't understand why Seto and Joey never seem to get alone. He heard Yugi said it was because Joey likes Seto and thought that it might be the same for Seto. But Mokuba was hoping that was not true. He would be crushed if it was.

"As for my day it was fine. Just hung out with a few of my friends." Mokuba said as he watched his brother before looking down at his food and eating some of it.

Seto had been watching his brother for a while now. He noticed that Mokuba seem to watch him and would look away if he caught Mokuba doing so. Sometimes there would be a blush on his checks when he was caught. This had been going on for a week that he knew of.

"Is there something wrong Mokuba?" Seto finally asked. It was starting to get on his nerves.

Mokuba looked up at Seto with wide eyes as he shook his head no. "Why?" Mokuba asked.

"I've noticed the way you've been looking at me." Seto stated. It was the tone that told Mokuba that Seto demand an answer from him.

Mokuba took a drink of his milk as he thought. He had to think up a lie.

Mokuba Kaiba was your average ingenious fourteen year old teen boy. He had long black hair with blue/grey eyes.

He likes to do the same things that other kids he's age does. Such as hang out with friends, talk/text on the phone and play video games. But he had a secret that no one knew about him.

Mokuba was in love with someone. Someone he knows he should but can't help his feelings. Someone that would make most people call me gross and a freak. That they would say he needs help. That person was his own big brother Seto.

Mokuba had noticed he's feelings changing for his big brother a while ago. About a month ago. It wasn't something that changed overnight. It was a slow change and one he didn't realized until it was to late.

Mokuba would catch himself staring at Seto. Blush at about anything Seto said, did or look at him.

So now that Seto asked Mokuba what was going on he wasn't sure what to say. He knew he couldn't tell Seto. He was scared of what Seto might say or do.

"Nothing wrong big brother. Just thinking that's all." Mokuba said lying. "Can I be excused?" he then asked.

Seto watched his brother carefully. He was shocked that Mokuba wanted to leave. They weren't even half way through dinner let alone onto dessert. But seeing as how Mokuba wasn't really eating he gave a nod. "Sure but I do not want to see you snaking later on tonight." Seto said.

"Thanks and I won't." Mokuba said before he got up and walked away.

Once in his room Mokuba pulled out his journal from under his mattress. Part of him knew that if Seto went looking for it that would be the first place he would look. But since it was Seto that gave it to him on his thirteenth birthday he didn't think he would look for it.

When Seto gave it to him, Mokuba thought it was a joke. After all guys don't keep diaries. But when he learned that Seto had one Mokuba realized it was a real gift and took it. Now a year later he was happy to have it. It helps get his thoughts into some kind of order.

_Sunday November 3_

_ Today started like any weekend day for me. Get up, get dress, eat breakfast alone, hang out with friends, have lunch with said friends, come home and wait for Seto and have dinner. It was dinner tonight when it all changed for me._

_Seto has seen me looking at him. A lot I guess. He asked what was wrong. I can't tell him the truth. He'll reject me or maybe even worse hate me._

_ I don't know what I would do if Seto hated me. But this secret is getting harder and harder to keep. I wish I wasn't so scared to tell big brother that I love him._

Mokuba gave a sigh as he closed and put his journal back under his mattress. He then laid down flat on his bed as he stared up at his ceiling. He's thought kept going around and around in his head. They just didn't seem to want to stop.

Growling Mokuba got up and looked at his watch to see that it was 9 pm. Mokuba knew that Seto wouldn't let him go out. Especially since it was a school night.

So Mokuba just gather his stuff and took a shower. A shower that ended up being a cold shower.

He's dreams that night weren't any better. They were filled with him and Seto and all the crazy things he wanted his big brother to do to him. And just when he was about to reach his end his alarm clock went off. He ended up taking another cold shower before going to school that morning.

While at school he was able to take his mind off his problem with Seto. He put all his time and energy into his schoolwork and getting straight A's.

There was another place he was able to keep his mind off his brother and that was one of the medical labs that Kaiba Corporation runs. Mokuba loves to go there and do experiments. Most of them his big brother knows of.

But he's newest one Seto had no knowledge of and Mokuba wanted to keep that way for now. It was one that he was excited over.

But Mokuba had no way of knowing what this experiment would cause for him and Seto shortly in their lives. He had no idea the trouble and happiness it would bring them. And even if he had known he would have gone throw with it anyways.

A/N This is the first chapter to a story that XOXOserenityXOXO asked me to do for her. I hope you like it.

For all those reading my Harry Potter story I am still working on it. That one is coming to an end soon but I will still be writing and post until it does.

I hope you all like this one and see you all with the next chapter.

puffin


	2. Chapter 2

More Than A Brother Should

Chapter 2

It was now about a week later. Mokuba was back in his lab. He was sitting at his desk with his laptop open going over his notes.

Mokuba was trying to find a way for gays to have children. Via male or female.

True there are a lot of kids out there in a need of a good happy home. But sometimes orphanages wouldn't let a gay couple adopt a child. Saying that a child needs both a mother and father to be happy. A male and a female.

But that point became null and void when one thinks of all the singular parents out there. All the singular dads and moms that were doing a great job of raising their children by themselves. But orphanages still would not let gay couples adopt.

So that is why Mokuba was trying to find a way for gays to have kids of their own.

The first step was to look into all the stories of men giving birth that have been report so far. All hope with these stories was crushed with each one that Mokuba found.

All of them were women that had a sex change. When they had it done they left their inner female reproductive system inside of them. That was how they were able to have kids.

The next step was to see if could a sperm and sperm or and egg and egg to fuse together. But those always ended in failure.

So going back to those that had sex change pregnancies Mokuba got an idea. Maybe all that was needed was for the inner working of a male to change into a female.

The one to carry would still be a male on the outside but a female on the inside. A hermaphrodite if one wants to get literal about it.

So that was where he was. Going over the different formulas to change just one part about a man. So far each one had a flaw in it. Had something wrong with it that made Mokuba trash it and start over. Each one seems to change the person to much. Change the male into a female.

Mokuba let out a sigh as he closed his eyes and lean back in his chair. He had been working on this experiment for weeks now and was going nowhere. Normally he would just go to his brother for help.

But he had a feeling that Seto wouldn't like what he was doing. Wouldn't like that he was messing with nature.

So Mokuba would keep working on this by himself. With a growl he opens his eyes to look at the clock on his laptop. It showed that it was one in the afternoon. Just then his stomach gave a loud growl. Deciding lunch was a good idea he closed everything then got up and left.

Mokuba was walking into Burger World when he heard a group of people talking. Looking over as he was in line he saw it was Yugi and his friends. Or as his big brother called them the geek squad. Mokuba smiled at the way they were sitting.

They were sitting around the largest table there and in pairings. Starting with Yugi and going to his lift it was Atemu, Marik, Malik, Akifa, Ryou, Tristan and Duke. Then it was two that were single Tea and Joey with Joey being on Yugi's right.

Mokuba moved up as he placed his order and paid. Once he got it he walked over to them. "Hay guys." He said with a smile.

"Hay Mokuba." Joey said making room for Mokuba. "What's up?"

"Not much. Just working in one of our labs." Mokuba said as he sat down and start to eat a few of his fries.

"You mean old money bags is making even his kid brother work for him and on a weekend?" Joey asked. He sounded shock by this.

"No. He's not making me." Mokuba said with a chuckle. "I'm doing it of my own free will. In fact big brother doesn't know anything about it." The teen explain.

"Are you sure that's smart?" Tea asked.

"Ya what if you need help?" Tristan added.

Mokuba gave a shrug as he took a sip of his coke. "I'll have to work it out. I'm stump right now but I'll figure it out. I normal do."

Atemu then asked the important questions. "What are you working on and why don't you want Kaiba to know?"

Mokuba shook his head no. "I won't tell anyone yet. It's a secret but once I have all the bugs worked out I'll let you all know. But I'll tell big brother first."

"Are you scared to tell him?" Ryou then asked.

"Why would he be scared to tell Kaiba? We all know how the dick head feels for Mokuba. He would do just about anything for the squirt." Akifa asked giving his boyfriend an odd look.

"I don't know that's why I ask. But I do know what it's like to live in someone shadow and try to prove yourself." Ryou said looking pointy at Akifa.

Akifa just smiled at Ryou and gave him a kiss before stealing a few of Ryou's fries. At first Ryou smiled before he realized what Akifa had done as the smile turned into a glare.

This did cause the rest of the gang to laugh at them.

"No I'm not scared. I'm more…concern about how Seto will react once he learns about it." Mokuba said. One could tell that the youngest Kaiba was picking his words carefully.

"Why?" Ryou asked.

"It's something he might not like. Look me and big brother have different interests. He is into games while mine is medical science.

I also know that the game world especially Duel Monsters made Kaiba Corporation what it is today. But I think there are other places we should expand to and explore." Mokuba explain with a smile.

Mokuba stayed with the gang for a bout another hour. They talked about anything and everything. They talked about all the adventures they had. They also talked about how at the end of it all Atemu wished to stay with Yugi and he was granted a body of his own.

Malik talked about how he went through he's sister's Egyptian stuff and found a spell that brought he's and Ryou's darks back. When they were brought back they were given their own bodies as well.

Mokuba laugh at the way Atemu groan at this tell. Saying that he really wished Malik had not. That the world was a peace place without them.

This caused Akifa and Marik to growl and start a fight with one time powerful pharaoh. It was only their loves that stop them from throwing fist at each other.

"You know that those three wouldn't know what to do if any of them weren't around." Joey said to Mokuba as said teen was a laughing and nodding.

It was now around three in the afternoon. Mokuba was back at his lab typing away at his laptop. He stopped to stare at his notes when the answer he was looking for seem to hit him like a ton of bricks.

Typing it all up before he got up and walked over to were all his stuff was including some lab mice he went to work. The smile on his lips never left as he kept on going.

Once done he took out one of his male mice and gave him a shot. He then placed him back in his own cage as he stood back and watch.

When nothing seem to happen Mokuba let out a yawn as he figure it would take time. Looking at his watch he's eyes widen as he saw how late it was. It was going on seven that evening. Gather he's stuff and laptop he rushed outside.

Once outside he saw the car plus he's brother waiting for him inside of said car.

"Sorry for making you wait big brother. Time got away from me." Mokuba said as he was getting in and feeling guilty. Not once did he think it was just that his brother have to wait on him like Seto made him do. Nope he just felt guilty about it.

"I didn't wait long." Was Seto short answer.

"Oh good." Mokuba said with a smile as the guilt vanished. But the smile dropped when he realize that he's big brother was still working. He was still typing away on his laptop.

One the ride back home Mokuba was watching his brother. Watching everything about him as he's mind start to drifted again. When he saw Seto watching him Mokuba quickly turned and looked out the window. He was also silently cursing himself for the blush on his checks. He was just happy that Seto was do busy with work to say anything about.

_November 16__th_

_I think I've finally made a breakthrough in my latest experiment. After weeks of working and getting nowhere I think I finally did it. I'll have to wait and see how the male mouse I used is doing in the morning. If he is doing well then I'll use myself to see how it works for humans._

_If this works then I'll be one step closer to my dream. The only think truly stopping me is my big brother and my fear to tell him how I feel. Maybe this will help me. But at the same time I feel like it will never happen. That I'll never have that family that I want with Seto._

Mokuba just closed his journal before putting it away and going to sleep.

That night Mokuba's dreams were filled with babies and a happy life with the one he's heart truly wants.

A/N there is the next chapter. I hope you all like it.

As far as Yugi and friends this is how I've always seen them interact with each other after everything was said and done with. I hope they were in character for you all. They will be making cameos every so often but this story is about Mokuba and Seto.

Also I'm going with the name Akifa for Ryou's dark aka Bakura. I know that in the anime/manga that is not his name. But I'm going with the name that many use in fan fiction for he's name. It's the same for Ishtar's dark. The light is Malik and the dark is Marik. I hope that did not confuse anyone.

I hope to see you all with the next chapter.

puffin


	3. Chapter 3

More Than A Brother Should

Chapter 3

It was now two weeks later. When Mokuba had gone to the lab the next day he found that the mouse was dying.

The mouse had been in a lot of pain, making a lot of noise until it just stop. The pain had been too much for the small furry guy and he had died.

Mokuba had seen it as a win and a loss. A win because it had worked. A loss because it caused the mouse to die.

So Mokuba went back over his notes. He was trying to found a way for it to work but wouldn't cause any pain or very little pain.

Once he found a way he tested it on another mouse. This time it was a complete success. The mouse was still alive a week later.

Mokuba had run a bunch of test to make sure the new hermaphrodite mouse named Yuki was healthy. He also took notes over the course of that week.

He named the mouse Yuki because of what it means. It means either snow or being lucky. And the mouse was lucky to still be alive the name fit.

He notices that there was now another opening but the Yuki still acted like a male. Things like peeing with its penis instead of its new vagina. He also noticed that the other male mice would move to the side of the caged that Yuki's cage was next to. But only when Yuki went into heat. Any other time the other mice would show no interest in Yuki.

Mokuba had also noticed that during these heats Yuki would want to pick a male to mate with. It would seem that the female part would overrule the male part during these times.

Mokuba had run a few tests that showed that the inners working were all female now. It looked like Yuki could conceive and carry a litter of baby mice to full term.

So that lead to the next part of the experiment. Could Yuki really have babies? That is what Mokuba was waiting to see. He let a few male mice in the same cage as Yuki.

After doing this he left. He really didn't want to watch two mice go at it. He would chick on Yuki as soon as he got to the labs the next day.

_November 30_

_ Today was another good day at the lab. Yuki is still alive and going strong. I'm starting the next part. To see if Yuki can get pregnant and give birth. I sure do hope so._

When he was dong writing in his journal Mokuba put it way before going to sleep. Not knowing of the nightmare he was about to have.

_Mokuba blinked as he standing in front of Seto's desk. He wasn't sure how he got there. The last thing he remembers was going to sleep. He also remembers it being dark but looking out of the large windows behind his brother he could tell that it was at least noon. If not later._

_ Seto was sitting at his desk in his office that he had at their mansion. He was typing away on his laptop._

_ Mokuba slowly moved around the desk as he started to talk. "Big brother I need to talk to you." Mokuba said. He was very nervous but he would tell Seto the truth._

_Seto looked up at this but said nothing. He was waiting for Mokuba to continue._

_ "I have a confession to make. The reason I've been watching you is because I love you. And its not just a brotherly love but a love one feels for their lover." Mokuba said now standing next to his brother._

_ Seto's chair was now turned so the two brothers were facing each other. Seto kept sitting there saying nothing just watching him. He's face and eyes were empty of any emotion. Mokuba figured he was trying to figure out what Mokuba meant by his words._

_ So putting the saying 'Actions speak louder than words' into action Mokuba lean over and kissed Seto. At first it seems like Seto may not respond or push Mokuba away. But he then felt his brother start to kiss him back._

_ For the young one this was heaven. He told his brother how he felt, kissed him and was being kissed back._

_ But then his heaven turned into hell. Mokuba let his tongue dart out and lick Seto's lips, asking for entrance._

_ That's when Seto pushed Mokuba away and wipe his mouth. He's sapphire blue eyes narrowed as a dangerous look filled them._

_ "What the fuck doing you think you're doing?" Seto demand of him._

_ "I…it's just…" Mokuba said stumbling over his words._

_ "Why do you think I would want to kiss a gross freak like you? A freak that is in love with their own brother." Seto growled out. He then stood up, pushing his chair out of the way, and turned his back on Mokuba as he started to walk away from him._

_ Seto did stop at his door. Resting a hand on the knob he spoke up. "I don't even want you as my brother anymore." With those words he opens the door and walked out._

_ Mokuba stood there with shock and hurt in his blue-grey eyes. A few seconds later he was running after Seto. He was even screaming his brother's name hoping he would stop and listen to him._

_As Mokuba ran after Seto said man seems to get further and further away. Soon there was nothing but endless darkness all around them as Mokuba kept running and screaming._

"SETO!" Mokuba yelled as he's eyes open. When they did he saw his brother leaning over him and shaking him. "Seto?" Mokuba then asked softly.

"You ok Mokie?" Seto asked using his nickname for Mokuba. Something he had not done in a long time.

"Ya I think so." Mokuba said realizing it had been a nightmare.

"Are you sure? I heard you screaming my name. When I came in here I could tell you where having a nightmare and I tried to wake you up." Seto explained.

Mokuba just laid there for a few moments before he flung himself at Seto. He wrapped his arms around Seto as he burred his head into Seto's chest.

Seto sat there stunned for a moment before wrapping his arms around Mokuba. "What was it about?" Seto then asked after few moments. He could feel when his brother stiffens some in his arms.

"Pegasus." Mokuba said. He kept his face burred in his brother's chest. He didn't want to see that he was lying.

"Pegasus?" Seto asked. "That was years ago. I thought you were over that." Seto said.

Mokuba knew that his brother didn't believe him. But that nightmare had reinforced his fear. But he had to tell his brother something.

"It was a nightmare about you leaving me." Mokuba said telling him only half of it.

"After everything we have been threw do you think I would leave you?" Seto asked him.

"No." Mokuba said but did not want to let his brother go. He was still scared that if Seto left he would not come back. "Stay with me? At least until I'm a sleep." Mokuba then asked.

Now normally Seto would have said no. That Mokuba was to old for that. But there was something in the way Mokuba was acting that made Seto say yes.

Soon they were both under the covers with Mokuba snuggled next to Seto. Once again Seto noticed Mokuba staring at him. "What?" he demands of his baby brother.

Mokuba looked away as he was glad it was still dark and his brother could not see him blushing. "It's nothing. Goodnight big brother." Mokuba said as he just snuggled closer and closed his eyes.

Seto laid there for a few moments as he could feel Mokuba asleep next to him. He knew there was more going on and was determine to found what it was.

"Looks like I might have to talk part of the geek squad again. I just hope the mutt can keep from barking to much and to loud." Seto said softly to himself before he allowed himself to get some sleep.

A/N There is the next chapter. As you can see I used italics twice in this chapter. The first time was when Mokuba wrote in his journal the second time was the dream.

I hope you all liked it and I will see you all with the next chapter.

puffin


	4. Chapter 4

More Than A Brother Should

Chapter 4

The next day when Mokuba woke up he was still snuggled close to his big brother. At first he was confused as to why he was snuggled with his brother and why Seto was in his bed. Then the memories came flooding back to him. He remembers the nightmare and waking up to Seto shaking him. He remembers asking Seto to say and snuggling close to him.

Mokuba then smiled softly as he snuggled even closer to his big brother. This is what he wanted. Mokuba wanted to wake up in Seto's arms every morning. So he was going to enjoy this for as long as he could.

But all good things must come to an end and so did this. "I know you are a wake Mokuba." Seto said before getting up. "Ten minutes before breakfast then school."

"Yes big brother." Mokuba said as he sat up with a sigh. He really wanted to stay in bed with Seto a bit longer.

Ten minutes later Mokuba was showed, dressed, stuff gather and downstairs eating breakfast. Seto was also dressed and ready. They were about half way through their meal when Seto's cell went off.

Mokuba just let out another sigh as Seto answer it. It was work as it always was.

Mokuba ate some more as he watch. Seto then got up and headed for the door. Mokuba looked back at Seto's plate to see it was only half empty. Seto seem not able to finish a meal without work calling him away.

Shaking his head Mokuba finished before walking out to car waiting for him. Seto had already left driving himself to work.

Once at school and it start Mokuba was able to forget about Seto like he normally did. But after school instead of going to the lab or hanging out with friends he went to the Game shop.

When he walked in he saw Yugi behind the counter talking to Ryou. He saw the two lights sigh as arguing could be heard coming from the back room. It was soon followed by some crashing.

Yugi snapped his head to look behind him before letting out a growl. "I'm going to kill them both if they broke anything." Yugi growled out before going into the back room.

Ryou just shook his head before he smiled at Mokuba. "Hay Mokuba, what's up?" He asked.

Mokuba looked at Ryou for a moment before speaking. "Atemu and Akifa going at it again?" he asked.

"Yes. Those two never seem to get along. It even seems those two will go out of their way to fight." Rou said shaking his head again.

Mokuba shook his own head before he spoke. "How did you tell Akifa you loved him?" Mokuba asked.

Ryou stood there for a moment blinking his doe brown eyes. "Excuse me?" He asked.

"You did tell him first right?" Mokuba asked. "Or did Akifa say it first?"

"No I did but only after I knew how he felt about me." Ryou try to explain.

"What?" Mokuba asked confused.

"As a Hikari, a light, I share a link with my Yami, my dark. I can feel what he feels and if we are close enough I can read his thoughts when he lets me.

See for a while I didn't know how Akifa felt for me but I knew that I had fallen for him. I thought he saw me as nothing but a weak host, someone he had to depend on to live. But it wasn't until after all the Yamis got their own bodies did I learn how he felt.

When he got he's own body I was confused when he stayed around me. True I was happy that he did because by this point I was deeply in love with him. And yes I would question him about staying around me. He always got angry and storm away.

Then one day I got slammed by how much he loves me. Akifa and Atemu were fighting and for some reason it caused him to confuse his love and open the link to let me know. I never did find out what happen that day and he won't tell me. He gets embarrassed about it. It's really cute." Ryou said smiling at Mokuba. "And that's when I not only told but showed him that I love him."

Mokuba smiled at Ryou but then let out a sigh. "I don't share the same kind of link you two do with …" Mokuba started to say as he slammed his hands over he's mouth. He couldn't believe he almost told Ryou that it was he's own big brother.

"With who?" Ryou asked.

At first Mokuba just shook his head no but after a few moments removed he's hands. "It's just someone I love." He then said.

Ryou stood there watching the youngest Kaiba brother for a moment. He then looked up with narrowed eyes at the back room.

"That's not fair!" Akifa then yelled before he came storming out.

"You help make the mess you can help clean it up." Ryou said crossing his arms.

But the stupid Pharaoh…"Akifa start to say.

"I don't care. Go or I will go through with me promise to you." Ryou said interrupting him.

Akifa said nothing as he turned and went back in there.

Ryou then turned, looked at Mokuba with a smile, dropping his arms as he spoke again. "Have you told this person how you feel?"

Mokuba blinked at the white haired young man's mood swing but said nothing about it. "No." was all Mokuba said.

"Why not?" Ryou then asked.

"I'm scared to plus he may not believe a kid like me." Mokuba answered truthfully.

"A kid like you?" Ryou asked sounding confused.

"Ya. He's way old then me so he may not believe me. On top of that I don't even know if he is gay or not. I mean I haven't seen him date anyone male or female." Mokuba said feeling somewhat depressed now and confused. He was confused because of the last part he said was true. He hadn't seen Seto really go on any dates so he did not know what gender he liked.

"How do you know you love him?" Yugi then asked.

The two turned and looked at the small duelist. "I overheard part of the conversion and was able to figure out the rest." Yugi said with a shrug.

"I just do." Mokuba said answering Yugi's question.

"Have you ever been on a date before Mokuba?" Yugi then asked him.

When Mokuba shook his head no Yugi went on. "My advice is to date around. Find someone closer to your age and see if you start to develop feelings for them." Yugi said with a smile.

"But I don't want anyone else. I just want…him." Mokuba said catching himself in time.

"I think what you are feeling is a crush. A deep crush but a crush none the less." Holding he's hands up to stop Mokuba from speaking Yugi went on. "Hear me out. You have never been on a date. So you really don't know what you are feeling. It might be love or it might just be a crush.

That is why I say you should date. Date a classmate or a friend. Also don't limit yourself to just guys. Date girls as well. You are at the age when most are experimenting to find out who they really are.

If you found someone you feel even stronger feelings for you'll it is just a crush you feeling now. If not then you know you are feeling love.

But really try at this. Don't stop after one or two dates. Give it a few months or maybe even a year." Yugi said.

Mokuba stood there as he thought about it then gave a slow nod. "I'll do it." Mokuba said.

Just then a very dirty Atemu and Akifa came out from the back still fighting.

"It's still your fault." Akifa said with his rustic red eyes narrowed.

"How is you being whipped my fault?" Atemu demanded to know as he's own crimson red eyes were narrowed.

"I'm not whipped!" Akifa growled out looking like he wanted to attack the ex-pharaoh.

At that moment Ryou walked in between the two of them as he took Akifa's hand. "You know if we go home right now I can help you clean up." Ryou said as he smiled a sweet smile at him.

Akifa's rustic red eyes filled with lust and want at those words. And if one looked closely enough one could see the love the ex-thief king had for Ryou. With a nod Akifa was lead out by Ryou.

"Not whipped my ass." Atemu said as he started to chuckle.

"Atemu!" Yugi said with a dangerous tone to his voice. Yugi also had he's own amethyst colored eyes narrowed.

At the tone of his light's voice Atemu started to feel guilty. "Yugi I'm sorry but it's so funny." He tries to explain.

Yugi just narrowed his eyes a bit more as he then turned and started to head back into the back room. This caused Atemu's eyes to widen a bit as he followed him trying to get Yugi to forgive him.

Mokuba started to laugh as he walked out of the Game shop. It was really funny to watch how the Yamis would all but trip over themselves to please their Hikaris.

Slowly walking home Mokuba really thought about Yugi had said. The King of Games was right. How did he know what he felt for his big brother was love?

Then there was the dream he had last night. He was in no hurry to have that come true. So he would put what Yugi said into action.

_December 1_

_ Last night I had the worst nightmare to date. In the dream I told Seto how I felt. At first everything was going great he was even kissing me back but then he pushed me way. He rejected me and walked away. I started to run after him screaming for him to wait and let me explain._

_ I must have been screaming out loud because the next thing I knew I was being shook awake and Seto leaning over me. But the nightmare turned into a blessing because I was able to get Seto lay down with me and sleep the rest of the night snuggled close. I can't believe it!_

_I also went by the Game shop. I went there to talk to Yugi but the Bakuras were there._

_ As always the two Yamis got into a fight but it was funny how easy it was for Yugi and Ryou to control them. All three Yamis are so whipped by their Hikaris and don't even know it._

_ But I was able to talk to both Yugi and Ryou. They gave some advice and got me thinking. _

_ Ryou asked why don't I tell Seto but Yugi asked how do I know I'm in love. Yugi said I should date others to see if what I really feel is love. I'm going to do that. By this time next year I'll know if what I feel for big brother is really a crush or love._

Mokuba closed his journal, put it away and went to bed. He was going to start looking else for dates but that did not mean that he couldn't still look at his brother.

After all he lived with the guy so it would next to impossible not to look at him. And look he would.

A/N There is the next chapter. I hope you all like how I played Yugi, Atemu, Akifa and Ryou. This is how I see them after everything is said and done. And yes I think that once Akifa stopped being a dick to Ryou that the two would fall for each other and that Ryou would have some control over him. I think all the lights would have some control over their darks. And yes I will be putting Marik and Malik in this story at some point since those two are my two favorites.

Like I said I hope you all liked this and I hope to see you all with the next chapter.

puffin


	5. Chapter 5

More Than A Brother Should

Chapter 5

It was two months later. Yuki seem to be doing well. It was able to get pregnant and give birth. But there was a surprise with one of the babies. The baby mouse also known a pinkie was born an it. It had both parts.

Mokuba had been shock by this finding but was ok with it. He knew the next step was to test it on a human but that part was to be put on hold. At least for a short while. Well he hoped it would be for only a short while.

The reason it was put on hold was because he was taking Yugi's advice to heart. He was going to start dating. And he had decided to start with girls.

He had dated a few girls the first few days and felt nothing for them. He even tried dating a girl for a week.

She was a female classmate named Sona. She had long dark hair that fell to the middle of her back. She also had dark brown eyes and had soft olive skin. She was very pretty.

But after a few days Mokuba realized she was what some would call a high maintenance girl. Always needing something and demanding that Mokuba buy it for her. She also would latch onto Mokuba when she saw him and tell him what he should be wearing or doing. She even put down some of his friends. And if she thought Mokuba was looking at other girls she would go to a fit of rage. Mokuba got rid of her after a week and realized them and there girls were not for him.

He had dated a few guys he's own age but they never lasted longer than a day or two. Not until he meet Kenji.

Kenji was a guy that was two years older than Mokuba making him sixteen. He was tall around six feet with soft brown hair that fell to chin length. He had blue eyes the same color as the ocean on a calm, clear summer day. He's skin was a sun kiss tan and had deep voice.

He also came from the same upper class that the Kaibas came from. It was really the only thing Seto seem to like about Kenji.

Mokuba also loved the fact that he can drive and had he's own car. It was sweet sports car. Mokuba didn't know what make, molded or year it was as he knew next to nothing about cars. All he knew was it was cherry red with black sitting. It was decked out with all the latest gears and had one hell of sound system.

At the moment Mokuba was walking out of school as he saw he's boyfriend waiting for him at the gates. He was leaning against he's car. Mokuba smile as he walked up to him, wrapped his arms around Kenji's neck and lean up for a soft kiss. It was a short sweet kiss that was ruins the moment he heard a few whistles and cat calls.

Looking to his right he saw Akifa, Marik and Malik. Three people he did not want to see at the moment.

"Ah look Marik, little Mokie is growing up on us." Akifa said with a grin.

Mokuba let out a sigh as he lowered his arms as he turned and looked at the three. "What do you guys want?" He asked.

"Why do you think we want anything?" Marik said try to sound and look innocent.

"You three always want something. Also don't try to act innocent Marik it doesn't work for you." Mokuba answered the slightly insane dark.

"He has you there Marik." Malik said as he wrapped his arm around he's dark's waist.

"So what do you guys want?" Mokuba then asked again.

The three look at each other before looking back at Mokuba. All three were grinning like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland.

"Well it's not much." Malik started to say.

"Not much at all. Well at least not to someone like you." Marik added on.

"No." Mokuba said shaking his head.

"What do you mean no?" Marik said looking and sounding upset. He really thought that the small Kaiba would have played along.

"I don't know what you three wanted and even if I did know my answer would still be no." Mokuba said turning away from them. "Come on Kenji let's go."

"Well we know who wears the pants in that relationship." Akifa said as the three started to laugh.

Mokuba saw the way Kenji stop walking and turn to look at the three. This was one of Kenji's flaws. He didn't like to look weak or seen as the sub in a relationship. That and there was he's temper.

"Kenji just ignore him. It's just Akifa being he's normal asshole self." Mokuba said hoping he's boyfriend would listen to him.

"That's right Kenji. Listen to your master." Akifa said in a mocking tone. The other two were grinning and laughing.

Mokuba groan as he could tell that Kenji was taking the bate.

Said teen watched the three as he's eyes narrowed and darken to the color of the ocean during a storm. Mokuba could tell that Kenji was very upset.

"Let's get one thing straight. He is not my master." Kenji growled out.

"Oh?" Marik asked while still grinning. "From where we are standing it looks like it."

Kenji let out a growl as he looked like he was going to attack them. Mokuba tried to get him into the car but Kenji just wouldn't listen.

Mokuba then watched as his boyfriend closed he's eyes and took a deep breath. Yes Kenji would attack but physical.

Opening his blue eyes he smiled at the three laughing moans. "It may seem like that but only because I know how to treat my boyfriend. Unlike you two." Kenji said looking at Akifa and Marik.

"I've heard how you treat the two you call your lights. How you would force them to do things they did not want to and how you use to abuse them." Kenji said with a shake of his head. "Sad that you think they love you and that's why they are with you."  
"I do love Marik." Malik said with a growl. All three were no longer laughing and Marik and Akifa had a look of murder in their eyes.

The tall sixteen year old laugh as he looked at Malik. "Do you really? Are you telling me that there isn't a small part of you that's still scared of Marik? That part no matter how small doesn't still talk to you and remind you what he use to do? That it reminds you of what he might do if you try to leave him?" Kenji asked him.

"You better get your boy toy out of here Mokuba." Akifa said to Mokuba but watching Kenji. He's rustic red eyes were narrowed and his fist were clinched at his sides. It was the only chance for Kenji to live after attacking Malik and Ryou like it just did. Akifa knew that Marik wanted to kill the teen as much as he did.

"Kenji please get in the car." Mokuba said. He knew the danger Kenji was in and just hoped he would listen this time. "Please." He said again when it looked like Kenji wouldn't move. But after a few moments Kenji did.

Once they were on their way Mokuba turned and glared at Kenji. "Do you have any idea of how dangerous those two are? One does not handle those two like that unless they wish to die."

"They were picking on you?" Kenji try to reason what he had done and said as they came to red light.

"No they hurt your pride." Mokuba said still glaring. "You should have just walk away."

"They wanted something from you and wouldn't leave when you said no." Kenji stated as the light turned green and they started down the street again.

"More then likely it was something to pull a prank on my brother with. Its their favorite pass time when they are board." Mokuba said with a sigh.

Mokuba saw the look on Kenji's face. It was one that said he didn't believe Mokuba but he would leave it alone.

_Feb 2_

_ I and Kenji had our first fight today. All because of Akifa, Marik and Malik. Those two can drive anyone insane. I'm not sure how Ryou deals with those three idiots all the time. But I guess all couples fight from time to time._

_ But I am glad I took Yugi's advise and started to date. It would seem all I had for Seto was a silly crush. _

Mokuba smiled as he put his jounal away and went to bed. He never knew what would happen in the next few days to make him rethink that last line he just wrote.

A/n There is the next chapter. Sorry it has taken so long to get this one out. Real life got in the way again. But I am post two to three more after this one to make up for not being able to. I hope you all like this one and see you with the next one.

puffin


	6. Chapter 6

More Than A Brother Should

Chapter 6

Seto was sitting in his chair staring at his laptop but not seeing it. He then turned around in his chair and looked out the tall floor to ceiling windows.

Getting up he walked over to the windows and looked out over the city he all but owned. He watched as the people of his city rushed about going in and out of stores. Some were going to work while some getting off and going home. Some were on lunch breaks and meeting up with friends. He could even tell that school was out for the day as he saw them leave the school buildings. They all looked like little ants to him with him being the queen ant. Well king ant.

Seto's sapphire eyes then zoned in on Mokuba and he's newest boyfriend Kenji going into a store.

Seto did not like Kenji Johnson at all. He wished that Mokuba would date someone else.

Yes Kenji came from the same upper class that the Kaibas came from. But that was the only good thing about the sixteen year old teen.

Kenji's father, Mr. Thomas Johnson was an American that was a true rage to riches story. Kind of like Seto was. The man worked hard to make a name for him.

But Mr. Johnson was more about the medical field. Making great advances in the field and help come up with a few cures. While Seto was all about the gaming world. Always coming up with the next biggest, hottest toy on the market.

Then there was Kenji's mother. Mrs. Emiko Johnson. She was a Japanese woman who had gone to the States one summer. That's where she met Thomas Johnson.

Emiko came from a middle class family and had to work for part of her life. She knew what it was like to not have everything handed to you and what it was like to have to work for it. It was something she was trying to teach her son but from what Seto saw it wasn't going so well.

As for Kenji himself there was a lot that Seto did not like about the teen.

There was the fact he was two years older than Mokuba and had his own car. He was always pulling up to pick Mokuba up. But instead of getting out the car and knocking he would honk his horn to let Mokuba know he was there. As if the sound of his radio wasn't a clue. The teen also would drop Mokuba back home just moments before it was to late.

There was also he's attitude. He didn't seem to care about anyone or anything but himself. Wanting to go to places he wanted to or do things he wanted to do. Seto didn't know if the guy had ever asked Mokuba one time what he, Mokuba wanted to do. It was always Kenji's choice.

Then there was he's record. It wasn't much of one. He just stole a car and took it for a joyride. Nothing came of it. Let off with a warning. There were drugs. It wasn't anything hard but he was caught with some on him.

Yes Seto did not like this teen. But no matter what Seto did or say Mokuba would not dump the guy.

Turning from the window Seto closed his laptop before placing it in his briefcase and walked out of his office. He didn't get in his car that he drove he needed the walk. But he did have one place he was going to. The Game Shop that the Mutous owned.

Once there he walked in to see Yugi and Atemu the only two in the store at the time. That what he wanted. He walked up to the counter where the two were standing and talking. Not caring if he interrupted them or not he spoke. "What did you tell my brother?" He demanded of the two.

Seto saw they stared at him with confusion in their eyes until the taller of the two tri-colored hair men spoke. "What are you talking about Kaiba?"

"I want to know why you told him to date that Johnson kid." Kaiba said as he watched the two.

Yugi blinked his eyes before they widen some. "I think I know what you talking about." Yugi said before he told him about the conversion he, Ryou and Mokuba had about two months ago.

"You told him to date?" Seto asked as he's eyes narrowed some.

"He said he was in love with some much older than him. Would you rather him go after that guy or date someone closer to his age?" Yugi then asked Seto.

Seto said nothing to that as he turned and started to head out. He stopped with his hand resting on the handle. "Next time Mokuba comes to you for advice don't." Seto said before he walked out.

It was now later that same day. Mokuba was home for dinner and all he wanted to talk about was Kenji.

Seto was trying not to yell but he could only takes so much. So when Mokuba keep going Seto slammed his fork down. This did cause Mokuba to stop talking and look at him. "Mokuba you know how I feel about him. I want you to dump him." Seto said with a glare at Mokuba.

Mokuba just glared right back. "No, I like him. And I will not dump him just because you don't like Kenji." Mokuba said before getting up and leaving.

Seto just sat there as he let out a sigh. Somewhere deep down Seto knew this was the start of his baby brother growing up. That it was going to be an uphill battle raising him through his teen years. That there will be more and more fights to come. It was something he was not looking forward to. And if he was truthful with himself he was not ready for it all.

A/N There is the next chapter I hope you all liked it and I'll see you with the next one.

puffin


	7. Chapter 7

More Than A Brother Should

Chapter 7

Mokuba let out a sigh. It had been two days since his fight with Seto and he hated it. But he would not tell his big brother that he was sorry. Besides Seto had no right telling him whom he could and could not date. If Mokuba wanted to date Kenji then he would.

Right now Mokuba was at school walking to his next class. He was walking with his best friend but wasn't really listening to her. He then blinked when he saw a hand in front of his face. Looking to his left he gave a small smile. "Sorry. What did you say?" He asked.

His friend Riko let out a sigh. Riko was a few inches taller than Mokuba. She had short jet black hair with green eyes. Her skin was a soft pale color. Over all she was cute looking and a great friend to Mokuba.

"You were thinking about the fight you had with Seto." She stated while watching him.

"Ya. But I refuse to say I'm sorry when I'm not." Mokuba said as they walked into their next class.

"And you shouldn't." Riko said agreeing with him.

"You agree?" Mokuba asked shocked.

Normally she was the one who told Mokuba was wrong and should apologize to Seto. So to hear her agree with Mokuba was a shock.

"Yes. He was wrong. You said he even did background check just after one date. He should let you decide who to date and trust your judgment." Riko said with a nod.

"He should and normal he does." Mokuba said as he sat at his desk and her at hers. Her desk was right next to Mokuba on his right side.

"But not this time. He just needs to learn you are growing up. It's not like you will ever need him again or he's doing this to make sure you are safe." She said with a smirk.

Mokuba blink as he realized where she was going with this. "Your right. I will and maybe I should have listened to Seto. But I really like Kenji. I just wish Seto would give him a chance. Get to know him." Mokuba said with a sigh.

"Have him over for dinner one night." Riko said. "Have him meet the parents or in your case meet the big over protective brother that could have him killed." She said with a grin.

Mokuba just rolled his eyes but gave a nod as class started.

Mokuba was able to set the dinner up between the three of them. It was that Friday night.

Everything seemed to go smoothly. Seto came home on time with Kenji showing up ten minutes later.

For dinner the cook had out done herself that night. The started out with a salad followed by a pot roast with all the fixings. For dessert they had a simple chocolate cake.

Mokuba was happy at how well everyone was behaving. Until after dinner when they were relaxing in the living room. Seto had watch them before he spoke.

"I'm sure Mokuba told you I looked into your past. Found your record. I am making sure to know all about you to try and keep Mokuba safe and happy." Seto start to say. He was sitting in his chair with one leg cross over the other and both hands resting on the arm rest. On the table to his right was a glass of wine waiting for him. He gave a small grin as he went on to speak.

"I also looked into your family. Your dad has a worked hard to make a name for himself. But your mother, well she has a very interesting past. Made for great read." Seto said.

Mokuba knew that Seto viewed the world like a huge chess game. He was always three moves ahead of anyone and always seemed to know where to move if one try to block him. Seto always seem to be checkmating everyone.

And that is what he was trying to do here. Checkmating them. Getting one to dump the other.

This was pissing Mokuba off. He also felt how Kenji stiffens next to him when Seto talked about his mother.

"Checking me out I get, sir. But you had no right checking out my family." Kenji said trying to hold his temper in check.

"Making sure you come from a good home. Sure your mother is trying to teach you good morals after all she should know all about them." Seto said with a smirk as he picked up his glass and took a sip.

Mokuba turned and looked at Kenji as he stood up. "My mother's past has nothing to do with me and Mokuba dating, sir. She is a good woman and a great mother." Kenji said as he starting to shake with anger.

Seto just raised an eyebrow at this as he took another sip before putting the glass down. "Oh? I mean I understand why your father started to see her. After all she was able to show him a great time while they were in the States."

Mokuba couldn't believe what he was hearing from his own brother. "Seto!" He yelled as he stood up as well.

Seto just looked at the two for a moment or two before he spoke to Mokuba. "Like I said I want to make sure the guy you are dating comes from a good home." He said before turning back to Kenji.

At this point Kenji was starting to see red as he turned to Mokuba "I'll see you later Mokuba." He said before he walked out of the house.

Mokuba stood there as he said nothing before he left the room. He was way to upset to say anything to his brother at the moment.

Later that night Mokuba was still upset when he went storming into Seto's room. He was going to give him a piece of his mind when he walked into the room. But all anger left Mokuba the moment he walked into the room. In fact all emotions and words flew out the door.

Standing there was a half-naked Seto. The only thing he had on was a towel around his waist. Mokuba's eyes followed a drop of water until it disappeared into the towel.

Mokuba snapped his eyes back to Seto's face when he heard him call his name. He saw the confused look in his brother's eyes as he then shook his head.

"I…um…I…" was all Mokuba got out before he turned and ran out of Seto's room. He ran to his room and slammed his door.

He stood there blushing and panting when he realized he had another problem. He's pants were getting to tight again. It was something he hadn't had to deal with in a while.

Giving a groan he tried to will it away. He was going to start hating cold showers all over again.

_February 7_

_ Tonight started out great. The dinner was great but afterwards was a disaster. Seto had to open his mouth and may have ruined my relationship with Kenji._

_ While I am mad about that part of me might be ok with it. It would seem my feelings for Seto are back. This time they seem stronger than ever._

_ I saw him half naked. All he had on was a towel. I wouldn't have mind it if the towel was gone._

_ Ugg! What's wrong with me? I'm so confused. I thought my feelings for Seto were gone but now they are back. Is it just a crush? I'm I just lusting after him? Or do I really love Seto? I wish I really knew._

Mokuba just laid his pen down as he closed his eyes as he covers his face with his hands for a moment. He lowered them as he looked at the last line he wrote. "Do I really love my big brother?" He asked himself out loud knowing that no one would answer him back.

He then closed his journal before hiding it and started to get ready for bed.

A/N There is the next chapter. I hope you all liked it and I will see you with the next chapter.

puffin


	8. Chapter 8

More Than A Brother Should

Chapter 8

It was the next morning a Saturday. Mokuba and Seto were having breakfast but it was uncomfortable for Mokuba. Between the fight and Mokuba's reawaking emotion for Seto it was no wonder it was uncomfortable for the young Kaiba.

At first no one said anything. The only sound was the silverware being used. Seto finally seem to have enough.

"Mokuba look I…" he start to say but was interrupted by Mokuba.

"Look I'm sorry I walked into your room last night. I swear it won't happen again." Mokuba said. He was a bit embarrassed by this.

"Its ok Mokuba. Yes you should have knock before walking in my room. But its not like you haven't seen me naked before and I have seen you naked as well." Seto said.

At that last part Mokuba started to chock on his juice. He had taken a drink to help wet his suddenly dry mouth to only chock. "When?" Mokuba asked looking up at Seto.

"When?" Seto asked confused.

"When have you seen me naked?" Mokuba asked as he reaches for his drink again.

"All the time." Seto answered. This caused Mokuba to chock again but this time wasn't able to breathe right away.

Worried for his brother Seto got up to try and help him. But the moment Seto laid a hand on Mokuba said teen jumped up. "What's going on with you Mokuba?" he demanded to know.

"Nothing. Got school bye." The now able to talk teen said before rushing out of the room.

Seto sat there for a moment beyond confused. Mokuba didn't have school it was Saturday. Normal Mokuba would know these things and he was back to acting weird again.

Figuring he may never understand his brother Seto finished up before going into the office that morning.

Mokuba did the same thing. He spends the day at the lab. Yuki was still going great and so were its babies. The pinkies were growing up and there was no side effect from being born from a hermaphrodite. The one born like Yuki was growing up just like other and just as strong.

Mokuba was very happy with how all this was going. But wanted to make sure it wasn't a fluke so found another male to test on. He hoped that this second test would go as well as the first one.

Once done for the day Mokuba was on his way home when his phone went off, it was Kenji. The guy was dumping Mokuba saying he couldn't date someone who had a brother like Seto. Mokuba had tried to change his mind but Kenji would not take him back.

This left Mokuba feeling two different emotions over this. The first one was he was upset, pissed even. He lost Kenji because of Seto.

The second emotion was happy. He was a fee man again. He could go after anyone he wanted. There was one huge question. Did he want anyone else or did he just want one person?

As soon as he got home he ran up to his room and pulled out his journal.

_February 9_

_ Spent the day in the lab. Yuki and its pinkies are doing great. Even the one born like Yuki. I'm redoing the test to make sure it wasn't a fluke before trying it on me._

_ I and Kenji broke up. He dumped me because of Seto. I'm pissed and happy about this._

Mokuba stopped writing when Riko popped up on his computer. Mokuba put his journal down as he walked over to his computer. "Hay Riko what's up?"

"Wanted to see how you were doing. You were at your lab all day. Did you even talk to Kenji?" she asked.

It was a video chat and Mokuba could see she was eating a cake. More than likely her favorite angel food cake. Mokuba like them topped with whip cream and strawberries.

"I'm retesting the same test." Mokuba explain as he looked to his journal.

"And Kenji?" she asked after another bite.

"He dumped me." Was all Mokuba said.

He looked back over to see Riko put the fork down as she sighed. "Seto won didn't he?" She asked.

"Yes but…" he said not sure if he should tell her or not. After a few seconds decided it was ok for him to know the truth. Not the whole truth but part of it.

"I'm of two emotions about it." Mokuba said watching her. "Part of me is pissed off. Pissed at what he did and what it cost me." Mokuba said with narrowed eyes.

"As you should be." Riko said with a nod. "You like Kenji. I mean really liked him."

Mokuba smiled at that last part. "You make it sound like we're in grade school were one says they like like someone." He said as she started chuckled as well as Mokuba.

"But at the same time I'm happy about it. I'm a fee man now and go after someone I really like." He said having a far off look in his blue-gray eyes.

"You mean that mystery man of yours. The one you seem to love." She stated. Other than Yugi and Ryou, Riko was the only person to know this. Just like Yugi and Ryou, Riko doesn't know who it is.

"Yes. I have also noticed something. I think the reason why I liked Kenji so much was because of the ways they are similar to each other. Both had brown hair, blue eyes, come from high class families, older than me, and their personalities are alike." Mokuba said.

"How so?" Riko asked as she finished her cake off.

"To the outside world they seem cold and unfeeling. Doing what only they want and screw everyone else. But I know this not to be true.

I know they are both warm caring guys. They both love their families and willing to do anything to protect them. One just has to get to know them." Mokuba said with a smile.

"You know if I didn't know any better I would say this mystery man of your is Seto." Riko said as she was looking away. She was putting her plate off to the said and grabbing a glass of milk.

"My brother? Why would you think that?" Mokuba asked. He's eyes widen and face pale at what she said. He knew Riko to be smart but not that smart.

"You described your brother and you've always had this unhealthy obsession with him. If it was him I would say go for it." Riko said with a smile.

"But that incest." Mokuba said still a bit scared she would figure it out. Scared he would lose his best friend but happy his voice wasn't shaking or that he was stuttering.

"True. The rest of the world might hate you and say its wrong but I could care less. I'm your best friend and whoever you fall in love with I don't care as long as you're happy and he treats you right." She said looking back at him with a smile.

"Thanks Riko you're the best." Was all Mokuba said before noticing the time. "I've got to go its getting late."

"Sure see you at my place around noon." She said before signing off.

Mokuba just put his computer on sleep before jumping off and going to bed.

Outside his door Seto stood next to it. He was resting his back against the wall next to the door with his right foot up on the wall. He's arms were crossed at his chest with his sapphire eyes narrowed some. He heard the whole conversation.

Seto hadn't showed up trying to overhear it. He had come to Mokuba's room to talk to him but over it by mistake. But he was now happy he had.

Pushing off the wall he slowly walked to his room. He had a lot to think about.

A/n There is the next chapter. I do have the next one ready to type up and post. It should be out shortly. I hope you all liked this one and see you all with the next one.

puffin


	9. Chapter 9

More Than A Brother Should

Chapter 9

Seto had spent a week thing over what he had overheard. He wasn't sure what to make of it or what to do about it.

It did make other things add up. All the looks Mokuba sent his way. Why he got so upset seeing him naked or freak out at the simplest touch from him.

It also explains Kenji and the few guys he went on dates with. They all looked like him in one way or another. They had brown hair or blue eyes. They all seem self-absorb or really caring. Ok that last one really wasn't Seto. Well only to his brother.

That was a nothing. They were brothers. He must be reading this wrong. If that was true then way was he standing outside the Game shop?

Pushing the door open the little bell up him rang. It was so that Yugi would know when someone came in if he wasn't in the room, like now.

"Just a moment!" came Yugi's voice from the back room.

Seto could hear whispering coming from the back room and a minute later Yugi came walking out. He was fixing his clothes and his hair. Seto just raised an eye brow at this.

"Oh hi Kaiba. What's up?" Yugi asked once he realized who it was.

"I came from some….advice." Seto said. Both males know how much this was costing Seto to come here and ask for help.

Yugi's normally large eyes wide even more before he smiled. "Sure. I'll help anyway I can." The short duelist said. He was trying to contain his excitement as not to scare Seto away.

Seto on his part just glared at Yugi even if it did no good. "Its Mokuba." He said.

Yugi became serious at hearing that. "What about him?" he asked.

"I overheard him talking to one of his friends. He was talking about a guy much older than him. Has he said anything to you?" Seto asked.

"You said if he came to me not help him." Was Yugi's answer.

"Now you do as I say?" Seto asked. Of all his luck now would be when the small one listens to him.

"No. Mokuba hasn't come back since that day months ago. Do you still want me to butt out?" Yugi then asked with a smirk.

Seto growled at the small one but said nothing. He could tell by the smirk Yugi was playing with him.

Yugi would always be the one opponent worthy of Seto. He was the only one ever to be close to putting Seto into checkmate. Close but never has yet.

"What else did you hear?" Yugi then asked.

"Described what the guy looked like. Brown hair, blue eyes, older and a cold personality. He also said he was caring and protect of his family." Seto said.

"You know who that is describing Kaiba." Yugi said with a sigh.

"I was hoping it wasn't." Seto said. He was showing a side to Yugi that he rarely saw. A weak side that was in need of help.

"He is. Mokuba is in love with you Kaiba." Yugi said voicing what they were both thinking.

Seto stood there for a moment or two with his closed. Opening his sapphire eyes he looked right at Yugi. "What do you think I should do?" Seto asked.

"Confront Mokuba about this. Tell him how you feel about it." Yugi said.

"He might lie about it. Saying I'm making it all up." Seto said trying to think how his baby brother might respond.

"Yes but confront him will your proof. You do have more proof then just one conversation right?" Yugi than asked.

"Yes." Was all Seto say. He wasn't going tell the King of Games everything. That just wasn't him.

Yugi just gave a nod to this. "That's my advice than. Let me know what happens." Yugi said smiling again.

Seto said nothing as he turned and walked out.

Atemu came out from the back as he looked towards the door. "I hope the gods don't rip them about like last time." he said.

"You mane there was a Mokuba from the past as well?" Yugi asked shocked looking at his dark/lover.

"Yes but they weren't brother then. No by blood anyways. I knew of their lover was happy for them. I approved of it and gave my blessing when Seth told me about it. But the gods must not have approved." Atemu said looking at Yugi.

"Why do you say that?" Yugi asked. He was a bit scared to hear the rest.

"They killed Mokie in childbirth." The ex-pharaoh said. There was an undertone of sadness in his voice.

"But you said they were brother?" Yugi said confused.

"Mokie was born with the gift of knowing both genders. He had a rare gift to be born with. Not many were born with that gift back then.

So when Seth and Mokie consummated their union Mike ended pregnant. It was a fairly easy pregnancy. We should have known the gods were toying with them. Making all thinking they had approved and blessed them." Atemu explained.

"Only for Mokie to die. And the child?" Yugi asked.

"I think you would call it still born. Born dead." Atemu said looking back at the door. He was remembering the day Seth's world come crashing down around him. "Seth was never the same since that day. He's heart was kill that day as well."

Yugi blinked back the tears that wanted to fall at hearing that story. "Surely history won't repeat itself. If Kaiba loves Mokuba like Seth loved Mokie he'll make sure nothing happenings. Beside Mokuba is all male. There no way Mokuba could end up pregnant." Yugi said.

Atemu said nothing. He just prayed the gods would not be so cruel this time around.

A/N There is the next chapter. I hope you all liked it and I will have the next chapter out hopefully before the New Year. Also sorry for the name I came up with for a Mokuba that lived in the past. It was all I could come up with. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays.

puffin


End file.
